The present invention relates to a sensor for a pneumatic tire and more particularly to a sensor for measuring the number of rotations of a tire in service and producing an output signal indicating the result.
It has long been an objective in tire and vehicle development to be able to effectively monitor a tire's condition, particularly its pressure and distance travelled. Tire pressure monitoring has been approached by various means including the use of a detector unit mounted integrally with the tire which transmits on demand, or in some cases continuously, a tire pressure signal.